


Haircut

by SimplyShiori



Series: Kuroko no Basuke Drabble and Shorts [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShiori/pseuds/SimplyShiori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoshi needs a haircut and goes to Hyuuga to get one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> Which one is correct Hyuuga or Hyūga or both? Anyways, read on my lovelies! Thanks for the support. d(^_^)b

"I thought you said you needed a haircut," Hyuuga mumbles under his breath as he lies on his side in bed, doing his best to ignore the slow growing ache in his hips. There's a deep sound that rumbles behind him as the other chuckles. Hyuuga feels brawny arms wrap around him before he is pulled, his back comes into contact with a flushed, sticky chest and a light pink blush comes to him, his mind going to how it came to be in the first place.  
"I do need a haircut Junpei," a deep baritone response, "I just needed _you_ more." Hyuuga rolls his eyes at the comment as he places a hand over one of Kiyoshi's, lacing his fingers together with the taller male. He feels him smiling against his neck, before tiny butterfly kisses are placed on the base. The clutch-player shivers and squirms at the touches, "Stop it idiot."  
The brunette smiles again, taking the insult as an underling compliment, as his free hand travels down Hyuuga's back just so, eliciting another shiver. The ravenette's senses are focused on that hand as it slowly encircles his behind, he wiggles a bit and a small squishy sound echoes. His blush deepens. Kiyoshi smile widens.  
His long finger slips into the entrance easily, Hyuuga's breath hitches as it moves inside his fluid filled hole. His pants are light but grow in intensity as Kiyoshi adds another finger. He feels the Gemini behind him growing, ready for a second round even though they just finished their first less than five minutes ago.

" _Ahh--ah fuck!_ "

The digit brushes against his prostate before a third finger is pushed inside him without much effort. The fourth is soon to follow and though it comes with a slight burn he knows it's necessary.  
Hyuuga's panting grows along with his member and though his hips ache, he unconsciously pushes back onto the lengthy appendages. He soon becomes aware of the tongue lathering the back of his neck. "You taste good Junpei." "Shut up," he manages to which the other just smiles to and pushes deeper, abusing the swollen gland; a moan rips from him, biting his bottom lip does nothing to suppress it.

His pace is slow as he pushes his fingers all the way in, down to his knuckles as the thumb graces over a cheek. Cum is slowly flowing from his hole, dripping onto Kiyoshi's hand and running down his arm. The squashy sounds fill the room along with the low moans from his lover, Kiyoshi's members swells to fullness.  
He slides the soaked digits from the hole, a whine dies in Hyuuga's throat, and replaces it with his tip. "I'm going in now Junpei." His partner grunts, he smiles again as he pushes through the loosened rings. Hyuuga sucks in a deep breath as his hand nearly crushes Kiyoshi's at the full feeling. His breathing stutters and he closes his eyes, it doesn't hurt, it's quite the opposite. He's just overly sensitive by the time the coarse hairs are against his backside; Kiyoshi's all the way in, balls deep and stretching him once more.  
Cum soaked hands presses against the glasses-less male's hips, the exact same spot they were minutes ago.

"Hey Junpei, guess what?"

"Wha- _ah! Nngh Teppei!_."

Kiyoshi smiles at the sounds, knowing it's due to him suddenly pushing deep inside his lover; hitting directly onto his prostate. Before he starts pumping, harder, faster, rocking his hips, sliding in and out of his beloved's warmth whike the bed creaks beneath them. He leans forward, biting his earlobe just a bit and relishes in the way Hyuuga jaw drops in a silent cry.

"I still need a haircut."

**Author's Note:**

> Every-Other-Day Story #4. I like exploring ships in this show, there's so many of them. Comments, kudos, thoughts, suggestions are so so _so_ appreciated.
> 
> Ja ne!


End file.
